


04.28.

by muslimsmoak



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, my first try at peraltiago, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muslimsmoak/pseuds/muslimsmoak
Summary: prompt: stardonium asked peraltiago + I’m always cold at night and you’re always too hot so we built up a little pillow wall so I’d get all the blankets but it’s 2am and I still can’t sleep because I miss snuggling with you





	04.28.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stardonium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardonium/gifts).



> this was posted on my tumblr a while ago and i'm moving it here after weeks to keep track of my works.

It was nearing 11 and Property Brothers had long been finished as Jake and Amy sat and laid in their beds, Jake channel surfing and Amy working on the crossword puzzle in today’s newspaper. Jake constantly looked back at Amy whenever she was excited about one of the answers. She was so smart, Jake was so in awe of her, he loved her so much.

She audibly gasped, “There’s a typo in the crossword puzzle.”

Jake looked at her continuing to work on the puzzle, correcting the egregious error, there was a sparkle in his eyes. He was going to marry her one day.

“Hey, Ames. It’s getting kinda late, we should go to sleep.”

“Just a few more minutes, I still have 39 across to finish,” she replied. After a few moments, she put the newspaper away, turned the lamp at her nightstand off, and laid back in bed, facing her boyfriend.

The two had snuggled up against one another, enjoying the feeling of being in each other’s arms until Jake groaned, “Ugh, Ames, you’re too hot. And not in a sexually objectifying way, I mean I can’t cuddle you when you run too hot.”

“Uhh, babe, I don’t know what you want me to do.”

Jake grabbed the extra pillows on the bed and bunched them up, placing them between them. “There, perfect.” Now with a little pillow wall enclosed between the couple, they proceeded to fall asleep.

It was almost 2 am and Jake still couldn’t fall asleep, he was tossing and turning. As much as he didn’t enjoy how Amy sometimes ran hot, he missed having her in his arms, the two with very little space between them.

“Jake?” Amy whispered softly, “You still awake?”

He groaned, “Yeah, I can’t sleep.”

“Me neither,” she replied. “Should we get rid of the pillow wall?”

“Yeah,” he replied already moving the pillows back up behind him and scooting closer to Amy. The two were once again in each other’s arms and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”


End file.
